The invention relates to a method and to a device for producing pressure waves of a high intensity, according to the independent patent claims.
Devices which exert a force impulse, for example a pressure wave, in order to utilize this in a direct manner, e.g. for cleaning, or in an indirect manner, e.g. for the drive of an object, for example by way of compressed air, are known in the most varied of fields. The disadvantage of such devices is often the low intensity of the force impulse. Strong pressure impulses may be produced with explosive substances, but these however permit no repeatability, are quite risky with regard to handling, and produce noxious combustion gases. It is the object of the invention to provide a method and a device, with which pressure waves of great intensity may be produced.